


Impure Porcelain

by CatBiscuits



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Gen, I suck at tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBiscuits/pseuds/CatBiscuits
Summary: lowercase intended.





	Impure Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe.

_drip, drip, drip._

the serene symphony of water cascading down the drain soothes his mind.

water drops elegantly out of the faucet in a controlled rhythm.

control.

he wishes he knew what that felt like.

what having control over something, anything, feels like.

he could turn the handle left or right, decrease or increase the controlled flow of glistening life.

a small action, with fatal consequences.

or at least, he hopes it's fatal.

_drip, drip, drip._

it's annoying him now.

the agonisingly slow splatters of messy crimson taunt him as they land on the porcelain below.

tainted.

he's tainted, he's tainted himself and no one wants something that's tainted.

the once pristine porcelain is now nothing but ruined.

_drip, drip, drip._

he turns the handle with no hesitation; increasing the rate at which life flows faster through him, out of him.

the red collects into a river, growing bigger as he leaves the faucet running.

it swishes around freely, no drain to collect it as it stains the ground he sits.

and if his tainted body falls into an eternal rest atop the river of stained purity, who cares?

no one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. xx


End file.
